A Troll Story
by AliceLikeFireflies
Summary: There is a most peculiar but relatively unknown divergence that seems to separate a Troll from a human in an extreme way. Like the seahorse and the pipefish, it is not the mother Troll who gives birth to young, but the father. This is the story of Branch and Poppy's miracle. (-There may be some adult themes later on-)
1. Blueberries

**To preface this story, I have a few things I want to say. To begin with, Trolls are not like humans. That much is clear, as far as I can tell, and does not need to explained further in any amount of detail. From their hairstyles that seem to have lives of their own, to their brightly coloured fuzzy skin, they are not like us. Besides all this, is a most peculiar but relatively unknown divergence that seems to separate them from us in an extreme way. Like the seahorse and the pipefish, it is not the mother Troll who gives birth to young, but the father.**

 **So where does that leave us in terms of this particular story? Well, I suppose you're just going to have to read it and find out.**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

Every morning at around 7:30am, the sun rose to just the right height to shine through a window in the trunk of the Troll Tree. In the winter, it was later, and in the summer it was earlier, but it always rose without fail. And without fail every morning, the light would wake Branch and Poppy. When they had moved into the hollow months ago, it was a purposeful decision to place the bed facing the window. To Poppy, nothing was better than waking up fresh and early in the morning to soft light streaming into the domed room. Branch had been less enthusiastic. Years of living in his bunker far from natural light had made it hard for him to adjust, but somehow he had managed it. For Poppy.

Groggily, Branch rolled over to plant a kiss on his partner's forehead. She had not yet come to, and sighed softly, snuggling in close to his chest. Her breath was warm and sweet on his neck, and though her eyes were still closed, he could tell that she was slowly waking up. He held her gently in his arms and sighed to himself, closing his eyes and pulling the blanket up to their shoulders to shield them from the cool morning air that blew lazily into the room. After a minute or two, he felt Poppy's arms tighten around his waist, evidence that she had finally woken up. He smiled a little and opened his eyes too, glancing down at her. She was so adorable first thing in the morning, he thought to himself. The way her pink hair stuck out sideways in cotton-candy tufts was perfection. Perhaps to another Troll, it would be messy, unruly. But to Branch… well… he wouldn't change a thing.

As he gazed down at her, her eyes blinked up to meet his. She smiled serenely up at him, yawned, and closed her eyes again. So perhaps she wasn't fully awake after all.

With a soft chuckle, he sleepily pulled himself from her embrace, encountering barely any resistance at all, and shook the curls out from his dark blue tuft. He stretched slowly, enjoying the warmth of the sun for a moment, before turning and walking out into the hallway and down the roughly carved wooden steps. The day was warm and cloudless, and provided the perfect setting for picking some berries for breakfast.

Exiting the trunk of the tree and walking out onto a branch, he glanced up. Dozens of pods hung above his head, and as he walked, he identified each pod's owner. There was Biggie's pod, dark and sky blue, Smidge's pod, yellow and blue, and Cooper's pod, pink and elongated. He smiled to himself and, when he reached the blueberry plant growing in it's pot, reached up to pick two ripe ones. With their weight balanced in the crook of one arm, he turned to walk back along the branch to the tree. The sun was rising higher in the sky now, and he could see from his position on the high branch nearly the entirety of Bergen Town. The town had seemed to brighten up within days of the trolls returning to the Troll Tree, and now, months later, even the buildings themselves seemed more alive with colour than they had ever been before.

With a flick of his dark blue hair, he began to hum to himself, his step falling into rhythm with the song.

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey._ " As he quietly sung to himself, he thought of Poppy. She really was his sunshine.

A clatter awoke Poppy from her gentle dozing. She huffed, eyes still closed, and reached out a hand in an attempt to locate her boyfriend. But… where was he? She could've sworn he was there only a moment ago.

She stifled a yawn and opened her eyes just a little. So she must've fallen back asleep. Branch was certainly not in bed, but she hadn't noticed him leaving. By now, the light that had streamed into the room and woken the couple the first time around was higher in the sky, and the slanted light threw the room in gentle relief. Still, the soft sunlight felt harsh and far too bright for Poppy's tired eyes. With a groan, she rolled over and stretched, and then sat up.

Where had that clatter come from? It must've been Branch, she supposed, but what on earth was he doing so early?

Poppy swung her legs around to the side of the bed and stood, taking a moment to stretch once more, and then turned to walk out of the room and down the wooden carved staircase. Reaching the bottom, she turned left into the kitchen. There was Branch, ever studious, knelt over a little stove. He was in the process of poking the fire beneath it with a pair of tongs. Beside him sat a pan, a jug of what looked to be batter, and a bowl of chopped blueberries.

"What are you doing?"

With a start, Branches head whipped up. After a moment of startled eye contact, he relaxed. He was still as jumpy as a newborn rabbit. Years of hiding in the bunker had had that effect on him, but he was working on it, and that's all that mattered.

"I was.. Uh.." He attempted to covertly push the ingredients behind his back, but it was too late.

"You're cooking something aren't you?" Poppy's gentle smile was playful, and she sat beside him on the floor as she spoke.

"Uh.. yeah. I was going to make blueberry pancakes for our breakfast-" he bought the ingredients out from behind his back. "-but I wanted it to be a surprise." His ears drooped just a little as he spoke.

"I'm sorry. If I'd had known, I would've stayed upstairs." She gently kissed him on the cheek. "But now that I'm down here, maybe we can make them together."

"I'd like that a lot." He smiled crookedly, and she beamed back at him.

She loved to cook with him. Neither of them were very good, but to her the fun wasn't the finished product, but in making a mess.

"Alright, let's get started then!" Poppy got to her feet and picked up the pan off the floor, placing it on the stove. As Branch occupied himself with keeping the fire stoked and hot, Poppy dropped a dollop of butter in the pan and watched as it sizzled merrily away.

"Okay, It's ready for the batter!" She announced, picking up the jug. Branch stood beside her, arms crossed, and watched as she carefully poured some of the batter into the pan. It sizzled and popped in a satisfying way, and the two trolls stood together and watched.

After a minute or so, Branch bent to pick up a spatula from it's spot beside the stove and began unsticking the pancake from the pan.

"What do you think, Poppy. Should I flip it?" He asked her playfully, glancing over his shoulder to meet her eyes.

"Oh yes! I'd love to see that!" She exclaimed excitedly. Perhaps if he was successful, she would have a go next.

Once he had unstuck the pancake, Branch stepped back and, with a flick of his wrist, swung the pan up into the air. The pancake went flying, and somehow in its descent back to earth, missed the pan entirely.

Poppy succumbed to a fit of giggles at the sight of Branch, hair pushed to the side with the weight of a pancake balanced on it. He sniffed indignantly, eyes narrowed at his girlfriend. It didn't last long, however, as after a minute he too began to laugh. The sound of their laughter filled the kitchen and seemed to bounce off the walls.

After several giggly minutes, Poppy had calmed down enough to reach up and pluck the pancake off Branch's mop of blue hair. She threw it back into the pan, and with a few more small giggles, stepped toward him and gave him a hug. He bought his arms up and returned it, and both trolls hummed happily, warm in the embrace.

"But that pancake is yours." Poppy whispered in his ear.


	2. Interrupted

When all the pancakes had been eaten and the plates cleared away, Branch took Poppy's hand and lead her out of the kitchen and down the staircase.

"Time to begin your 'queenly' duties for the day." Branch joked as they walked.

"Yeah!" Poppy beamed, excited. She loved being out with everyone, singing and dancing and hugging. Especially with a certain blue Troll.

"Good morning you two!" A voice interrupted the conversation, and a moment later Cooper appeared beside them.

"How long have you been up?" Branch glanced sideways at him.

"Oh, a while." Cooper grinned. "Been getting everyone else up! The day is too good to waste not dancing." With that, he disappeared again down a branch to their left, and leaning over the edge, Poppy saw that a dozen or more trolls were already down on the branch below. They milled about, some sitting and eating breakfast and others standing together and having duets in the early morning sun. Their voices floated up through the leaves to reach Poppy and Branch, and a moment later they saw Cooper join them.

"We'd better get down there." Branch suggested, taking Poppy's hand.

"Ooh! It looks like fun!" Her eyes were clearly fixed on the Trolls singing together. "Let's go!"

With that, she dragged him off the branch and used her hair to swing them down to the one below. Immediately, the Trolls in the immediate area gathered around them, voices raised in happy greeting, and proceeded to envelop them both in a group hug.

"Good morning queen Poppy! And you Branch!" DJ Suki beamed at them.

"It feels like it's been forever!" Guy Diamond crowed, squeezing the life out of Poppy.

She laughed, and squeezed him back.

"It's only been one night!"

Amongst the greeting and chatter, Peppy's voice rose louder.

"Today is the day! The final trip back to the old camp before it is abandoned forever." He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "What memories we have there!"

Poppy nodded. "We know dad! We're heading there in a while. Right after this!" With that, she bounded forward toward the group of singing Trolls, and joined right in.

Behind a wall of Trolls hugging him, Branch watched her go. He sighed, and then smiled. He might not ever get used to all this hugging and being around so many other Trolls all the time, but as long as Poppy was happy, he was happy. She deserved to be after everything she had done for them all. Without her, he would have never found happiness at all.

"Alright! That's enough." Peppy parted the Trolls surrounding Branch and pulled him out of the throng. "I wanted to talk to you, my boy. Come with me."

With that, he led him further down the Branch, away from every other Troll. More were gathering now, emerging from pods and rubbing sleep from their eyes. Branch spotted Chenille and Satin drop down from their shared pod and join in, taking Poppy by the hands and spinning her around. He watched as she laughed, the sound muted to his ears by the roaring noise of dozens of Troll voices separating her from him. He took one more wistful glance at her before Peppy pulled him around the corner.

"How can I help you King Peppy?" Branch spoke as he stopped, turning to look at him.

"Just Peppy now." Peppy corrected him, and Branch cringed a little at his mistake.

"Ah, sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's perfectly alright. Now, I've pulled you away from everyone to speak to you privately. It's very important that you don't mention this to Poppy though."

Branch nodded seriously, eyes fixed on the old King. "What is it?"

"When you become king-"

Branch's eyebrows shot up and he opened his mouth to interrupt, but Peppy silenced him with a raised hand.

"-And you will become king. That much is obvious. You must promise me to look after Poppy. She means well, but she is impulsive. Don't think that I don't know about how you saved her from those spiders all those months ago. I haven't forgotten and neither has she. Without you, she would have died."

Branch nodded seriously, and this time stayed quiet, waiting for Peppy to continue.

"Without you, I fear she will be too impulsive to rule on her own. You should be by her side, level headed as you are. I've never met a Troll more responsible than you are. Promise me Branch."

Branch blinked, and then nodded. "I promise."

He hadn't expected the conversation to be so serious, but he supposed he should have expected it. Poppy was Peppy's daughter, and he was old. He couldn't always be there to look after her and stop her from making rash decisions.

"Good. Now let's get back to the party. I suppose you'll be leaving for the old camp soon."

Branch nodded once more, and then began to make his way back, walking beside the old king.

As he walked, he thought about what Peppy had said, and then about the mission back to their old home. There were but a few items remaining to collect, and once they had them, there would be no need to ever return there again. A part of him felt sad, nostalgic for his bunker. He knew he wouldn't want to go back to living that miserable life again, but it had been his home for twenty long years. For a moment, he wondered if Poppy felt the same about her pod.

Once they had reached the ever growing crowd of Trolls, it took Branch a moment or two to spot Poppy. He saw her bright pink pony tail first, bobbing along in the mass of yellows and blues. He began to make his way toward her, nudging aside chatting Trolls as he went. Some were dancing, others singing, and Branch had to dodge quite suddenly to avoid being smacked in the face by a purple Troll's foot.

"Poppy!" His voice was drowned out by the now at least hundred other voices around him. She was only ten feet away now, but had her back to him. Frustrated, he shot his hair out and wrapped it around her wrist. As she squealed and spun around, he withdrew his hair and put his hand in the air to wave at her. When she saw that it was just him, she smiled and waved back, before pushing her way through the crowd to meet him at the edge.

Breathless from the crush, Branch spoke first. "Shall we go?" He smiled.

"Yes!" Poppy was breathless too, face a little pinker too, glowing with exhilaration. Clearly she had been having a lot of fun.

Once Branch had grabbed his pack from their bedroom, the two of them proceeded to the top of the tree, to the tunnel exit. It was the quickest way in and out of Burgentown, and did not carry the risk of being squashed underfoot.

"So what exactly have we left to collect?" Branch asked as they walked.

Poppy pulled a list out of her pocket and read from it.

"A few books that Blackberry left behind, A shirt and a waistcoat belonging to Tweak, and Bumble's teddy bear- oh no! Bumble left his teddy bear behind!" She frowned, glaring down at the list. Bumble was one of the small Trolls that Poppy taught.

"Hey, don't worry." He took the list from her and stuffed it in his pocket, taking her hand in his instead. "We'll get it and it'll be okay."

She squeezed his hand and nodded. "Okay." The frown remained though.

After an hour or so of walking, they had reached a large field. Poppy remembered traveling through it the first time around with Branch, and she turned to him, eyes bright. "This is where those super soft dandelions were!" She nearly skipped in between the stalks and disappeared from view. Branch eventually found her perched atop a fluffy dandelion puff. She beamed down at him, and squealed with glee when he rolled his eyes, smirking, and began to climb the stalk after her.

"Yay Branch!" She cheered when he finally reached the top. Sitting beside her, he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. The view was beautiful, and the sun shone brightly, nearly directly overhead. Midday was approaching, and the couple felt it in the glaring heat that seemed to rise from the ground in waves.

Giggling, Poppy plucked a single dandelion seed with puff attached and put it in Branch's hair.

"Hey!" He glared playfully at her. "You naughty Troll. How dare you."

Poppy simply smiled sweetly at him, holding back giggles, and then smiling wider as Branch kissed her on the cheek and pulled her into a cosy hug. "I love you anyway."

"I love you too!" She hugged him back, blushing a little. If the blush was from his words or from the heat, she couldn't tell.

The rest of the day was filled with sweet conversation and the occasional hug whenever their bracelets went off. Branch had retrieved his from a dusty box back at the bunker a week or so after he got his colours back. He had worn it ever since. The flower was soft blue, and Branch realised quickly that he had missed the comforting ding to mark the passage of time, and to mark when he would get to hug Poppy. He would never miss an opportunity to do that.

They were just setting up camp for the night when it happened. A sharp pain shot through Branch's body just as he bent down to unroll his sleeping bag.

Poppy heard his cry go up from the other side of the fire where she was unrolling her sleeping bag, and she immediately spun around, half expecting to see Branch being attacked by a monster, but found only him there, by himself as she'd left him. He was kneeling on his sleeping back, head down and arms clutched tight around his belly. He was groaning low in his throat, and he seemed to be quivering.

"Branch?!" Poppy's voice was high and panicked, and she rushed to his side. "Are you okay? What happened?"

It took a moment for him to reply, but when he did his voice sounded gravelly.

"I… I don't know." He shuddered then and closed his eyes against the wave of pain that swept over him. He hissed and his breathing seemed to accelerate, as though he couldn't get enough oxygen fast enough. Even he wasn't sure if it was from the pain, or from the panic of not knowing what was causing it.

It was then that Poppy saw the blood.

"Oh my god. You're bleeding."

Branch shivered, terror engulfing him as he realised he was kneeling in a pool of blood.

Poppy seemed to be handling it even worse than he was. Frantic, she helped him gently to his feet. They had to get back to the Troll Tree, and they had to go now.


	3. Irresponsible

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews! In this Chapter we finally find out what is going on with Branch :0 Enjoy!**

By the time the sun rose the next morning, the pair of Trolls had reached the tunnels. They didn't get to see it's light, promising another sunny day. They were stumbling through the main tunnel now, the one that lead to the Troll tree. The dim glow of a torch they had luckily remembered to pack was the only light they had to see where they were going. Poppy held it in one hand, and with the other arm, she supported Branch around his waist. The night had been hard, his usually bluish green complexion reduced to a pale shade, hardly recognisable. The result of the blood loss, Poppy knew. Beads of sweat slicked his face, a symptom of the rolling pain that wracked his body every ten steps or so.

Finally, the pair walked out into a patch of sunlight. It was an almost eerie contrast. The light was so happy, and seemed to mock them with it's joy. How dare it shine so bright at a time like this?

With a gasp, Branch finally fell forward onto his knees. By this time, the entire lower half of his body was stained a dark red. Though the loss had slowed, Poppy knew he would not last much longer without help.

Pausing only to kiss his cheek and reassure him that she'd be back soon, she took of full sprint along the branches, descending at an astonishing speed. After what was little more than a minute or two, and yet to Poppy seemed a lifetime, she skidded to a halt outside Daisy Chain's pod. She was the only doctor the Trolls had, and she knew that at this moment she would be the only one who would be able to help Branch.

Breathing hard, she rapped on Daisy's door with her knuckles, and after a few seconds, rapped again. Her impatience clearly hadn't gone unnoticed, because just as Poppy was about to knock again, the door swung inward.

Daisy stood there, blinking sleep from her eyes and yet looking none the less shocked at the presence of the queen at her door.

"Queen Poppy? Are you-"

"No time!" Poppy grabbed Daisy by the hand and pulled her away, up branches and eventually, to the top of the tree. Daisy knew better than to stop to ask questions. It was clear that whatever Poppy needed her for, it was something serious.

"Oh my… goodness." Daisy clasped a hand over her mouth in the shock. There, knelt on the ground by the entrance to the tunnel was Brance, paler than death and trembling terribly. One glance at him and she knew something was terribly wrong. And she was almost certain she knew exactly what it was.

"Oh dear… oh… Branch you should have come to me first. You should never have gone on that trip in the state you're in. You could've shifted at any time. And now look what's happened…"

Daisy half muttered to herself, kneeling down to examine Branch's shuddering form.

After a moment, and several gulps of air, Branch replied. "I thought… I thought I'd have more time."

"Well clearly you didn't." Daisy raised an eyebrow at him.

Poppy looked from Branch to Daisy and back again, confusion etched on her face. Branch knew what was happening? Why didn't he tell her? And why didn't Daisy look more worried? Branch could be dying and she was just sitting there, cool as a cucumber. It frustrated her no end, so much so, that she couldn't help but blurt out; "What's going on?!"

Branch's eyes flickered up to meet Poppy's, and through the pain and terror that clouded them, she thought she could see something like guilt in them.

"Come, I will explain everything to you one Branch is safe and feeling better." Daisy reassured her, and standing as she spoke, helping Branch to his feet.

Poppy darted to his other side, and together they half carried, half dragged him down to Daisy's pod.

With a forceful kick at the door, Daisy let them in. Inside the pod, the walls were a soft yellow colour, the shade matching their owner almost exactly. The furniture was all white, and Poppy didn't see anything else before Daisy ushered them into a separate room.

Immediately Poppy knew that this was the room where Daisy treated her patients. It was impeccably clean and comfortable, and smelled of soap.

Which a pained grunt, Branch managed to heave himself onto the bed with the help of Daisy and Poppy.

As soon as he was secure, Daisy busied herself changing him out of his shorts (which were now caked in drying blood) and into a white gown. Until the bleeding completely stopped, there would be no point in putting him in clean shorts. Then she began to clean the blood from his legs. Poppy joined in, and after a few short minutes, Branch felt a lot cleaner. Unfortunately though, he wasn't in any position to appreciate it. As soon as Daisy finished cleaning the blood away, he spoke.

"I've felt better since I lay down. It doesn't-" he shuddered as another sharp pain shot through him. "-It doesn't hurt as much as it did."

"Well of course it doesn't." Daisy rolled her eyes. "If you'd have been here lying down when this happened like you were supposed to be-"

At this, Branch averted his gaze guiltily.

"It wouldn't have been nearly so bad."

During this conversation, Poppy hung back, as confused as she ever was.

"Will you please now explain to me what is going on?"

Two sets of eyes met Poppy's, one knowing and one guilty.

"You know what the shift is, don't you?" It was Daisy that answered her.

"Um… I know of it ..?" Poppy frowned sheepishly. She hadn't paid much attention back when she was young, when they had taught the young Trolls about the male side of Troll anatomy. At the time, young and foolish as she was, she assumed it wouldn't be important. Doesn't apply to her, right?

With a sigh, Daisy spoke. "Maybe you weren't listening then." Poppy blushed, but Daisy didn't stop talking. "The shift is the change between regular male Troll anatomy and the anatomy required to carry an infant. Male trolls usually go through the shift between 3-4 weeks gestation. The rapidly growing embryo inside needs the room that the shift provides if it's going to develop past the the fifth week. It not usually dangerous-" At this Daisy shot a look at Branch, who had the decency to look uncomfortable. "-As long as the troll is resting and not galavanting across fields and forests."

There was silence for a moment, during which time Poppy looked from Daisy, to Branch in confusion. She opened and closed her mouth a few times as if she was going to speak, but didn't, and the effect was reminiscent of a goldfish.

"You knew?!" With that, the silence was broken most tremendously. Poppy's voice was high pitched and accusatory. "You knew you were carrying a baby, our baby, and you didn't say anything?!"

He was still weak from the pain and the blood loss, and being yelled at so suddenly left him quite unable to respond. He stared at Poppy with wide eyes, still trembling from head to foot.

After a long silence, he finally managed to formulate an answer. "I thought I had more time. I thought… I don't know. I thought it would be okay. We were only going for two days! I… I…"

"You nothing! I could've lost you, Branch! We could've lost the baby! Don't you understand how reckless you've been? I can't believe you'd be so irresponsible!"

At this, Branch hung his head in shame. She was right, of course. He remembered the conversation he'd had with Peppy the day before, and thought briefly that it seemed now that Poppy was the responsible one, not he. He should never have risked it, and looking back now, he saw what a real fool he'd been.

Finally, Daisy interrupted them. "Do you mind if I examined Branch now? He is actually slowly bleeding into the bedsheets, and I don't want him getting any weaker." Daisy was always friendly, but was a very responsible troll, and always got things done.

Poppy nodded, spun on her heel and left the room without another word.

After a beat of silence, Daisy approached Branch's bed. "Let's see what causing all that bleeding."

Branch allowed her to examine him without so much as a complaint. He was too tired and upset to even bother resisting. He simply lay back against the pillow and closed his eyes. What a mess. He was planning that when he finally told Poppy about their baby, it would be a moment of joy. Not one of accusation and betrayal. The worst thing was, he didn't know how to fix it. It really was a mess.


	4. A Long Night

The day had turned to night and the moon had risen high above Burgentown before Poppy saw Branch again. Getting back to their house in the tree trunk, she had promptly fallen asleep in her chair, exhausted after being up all night and walking so far.

Back in Daisy Chain's pod, Branch had stayed awake long enough to hear Daisy's assessment of how he was doing before he too fell asleep, his dreams disjointed and frayed by ever present anxiety.

Upon waking, Poppy rose her head to look blearily around. She blinked in the half light, and realised that the light that had filled the room when she'd sat in the chair had now disappeared, replaced by the dim light of the moon.

"I must've fallen asleep." She muttered to herself, and got to her feet. It was lonely, she thought, to wake up alone again. She hadn't done that in months, not since she'd moved into the tree trunk with Branch.

Making her way down the stairs and past the kitchen, she spotted the empty jug of pancake mixture left abandoned on the counter. The morning before seemed a lifetime ago. So much had happened since, and the happy playfulness that they had together, flipping pancakes and laughing, seemed so far away.

Poppy sighed. Had Branch known about his condition then? While she had been absorbed in making pancakes, had he been trying to think of the best way to tell her?

None of it mattered now, Poppy thought as she exited the trunk. And nothing would be the same again.

Poppy only had to knock once on Daisy's door before it swung open. She looked tired, clothes disheveled and with bags under her eyes. It was clear she hadn't been sleeping that night.

Without a word, she stepped back to allow Poppy to enter, and she did. The room still look inviting, despite the low light. The sound of low snoring was coming from somewhere to the left, and Poppy knew that it must be Branch.

"Sit."

Looking around, Poppy realised that Daisy was the one who had spoken. She was now sitting on the soft, and was watching Poppy expectantly.

Poppy blinked and apologised before taking the seat opposite Daisy.

"You don't have to apologise. I understand the last few days have been long and tiring for you." Her eyes flickered towards the back room, and Poppy heard the unspoken words at the end of that sentence. "And for Branch."

"It has been." The pink Troll nodded, and the fell silent, her eyes fixed on Daisy.

She seemed to be contemplating what she was about to say.

"Branch is stable. He's not losing any more blood, and he'll live. They both will."

At this, Poppy released a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. "Both? So the baby is still alive?" Her heart leapt despite her fatigue.

"Yes. But they've been lucky. I've seen other Trolls in better condition than him miscarry for less."

Poppy nodded. She would not forget how close she'd come to losing more than one loved one that day.

"Hopefully he'll be able to go back home tomorrow. I can tell you'll want to speak to him when he wakes up so…" Daisy glanced over at the remaining unoccupied sofa. "You may sleep on there for a few hours until the morning. It's nearly dawn anyway."

Poppy nodded gratefully. "Thank you so much Daisy. I don't know.. I don't know what we would've done without you."

Daisy smiled and embraced Poppy warmly. "It was my pleasure Poppy. I wish you and future king the very best for the future and for that little Troll of yours."

Lying on the cramped sofa, and finally alone, Poppy mulled over Daisy's King? She wasn't sure he still would be when all this was done.

With a start, Branch awoke from his fractured dreams. The room around him swam before his eyes, and he squinted as bright sunlight streamed through the open curtains. Blinking a few times to get used to the light, he looked around. He didn't know what he expected, but everything was still there. The white walls, and gown he wore. Perhaps a part of him had hoped the last day and a half had all been a bad dream.

Poppy's absence suddenly shot to the forefront of his mind. Where was she now? At home, asleep in the bed they usually share? Or somewhere else?

With Poppy on his mind, he sat up in bed, gazing out of the window set into the pod wall across the room. Would she still love him after everything he'd done? Was she even happy about this child?

He sighed and mentally corrected himself. Embryo. At this point it would still be tiny. Barely anything at all. He glanced down at his flat stomach. It was hard to believe anything was growing in there at all.

The sound of a door being opened beside the bed make Branch look up, and, half hoping to see Poppy in the doorway, was a little disappointed when it was Daisy that entered the room instead.

"How are we feeling this morning?" Her tone of voice was kind and her expression was that of mild concern. She was every bit the compassionate doctor that she'd been twenty years before, the one that had treated him for a scraped knee as a child. The thought that she was now looking after him and his own child was comforting. A constant in his turbulent life where everything seemed to change to quickly.

"A little rough, but I guess okay." He shifted in bed, sitting up a little higher, and was pleasantly surprised to feel no pain at all. His head still pounded, and his body ached like he'd never felt before, but the sharp stabbing in his abdomen that had plagued him so much the day the before were completely gone. "The… the pains are gone!" His spirits were lifted just a little. As least he wouldn't have to go through it again.

"Ah yes, they would have gone. The shift is over. Hurray!" She clapped twice, giving him a smile. "Now let's have a look at you."

Somewhere between Daisy feeling Branch's belly with her hands and measuring his heart rate with a stethoscope, Poppy woke up. Consciousness came to her slowly, and she was awake a good ten minutes before she opened her eyes. Another day had dawned as she slept, and just like in Branch's room, light poured in through the window. She blinked as it assaulted her eyes, and it took her a moment to get used to it. Finally, Poppy rose to her feet.

First she checked Daisy's room, and when she wasn't there, she knew that she must be with Branch in his temporary room. Tentatively and with much self-convincing, Poppy finally pushed the door open. Branch's eyes darted up to meet Poppy's as she stepped into the room. After a moment, he averted his gaze and looked back down at his lap. Daisy was in the middle of listening to his heart, and after a moment, she stood and took the stethoscope away.

"Your BPM is a little low, but that's to be expected after all the blood you lost. It should return to normal in a few days."

Neither Poppy nor Branch replied to Daisy, and she didn't seem to mind, as she turned away to write something on a clipboard. Branch didn't raise his eyes to look at Poppy again. He didn't know what was stopping him, but all he knew was that an intense sick feeling was building in the pit of his stomach. Perhaps she would leave him right then and there. Perhaps she'd be better off with an honest troll, one that didn't endanger the life of their first born child.

His ears dropped sadly, his heart heavy. It would happen any moment now.

And so it came as an intense shock that, instead of being assaulted with a barrage of sharp words, he felt warm arms wrap around him instead, and a sharp voice in his ear.

"Don't you ever do that again, you idiot."


	5. Reconciliation

It was midday before Daisy allowed Branch and Poppy to leave her pod, with the stern instruction that if Branch were to get any more cramps, he was to return promptly.

After agreeing to her condition, she sent them off with a white paper bag containing two bottles of vitamins and a promise to visit their home in the tree in two weeks time for a check up.

The walk back to their home was a quiet and awkward one, filled with nothing the gentle sounds of birds tweeting and other Trolls chattering somewhere in the background, completely oblivious.

Poppy entertained the thought of saying something to her boyfriend a few times, but then couldn't find exactly the right words. Branch trudged alongside her, clutching the paper bag in one hand and swinging the other by his side. It didn't seem as though he was waiting to say anything, his eyes downcast.

When they finally reached the front door, Poppy let them in. Branch went straight upstairs, throwing the bag on the counter as he went. There seemed to be a wedge between them now, a wedge that was nearly impossible to get around. It took only a moment for Poppy to make her decision, and she followed him upstairs.

When she reached the bedroom, the first thing she saw was Branch sitting on the bed, his back to the door, knees drawn up to his chest.

"Branch, listen. You know I'm angry with how you acted-" she sat on the bed beside him "-but I think it's time to move past that now. I want to talk about… what happens now."

There was a beat of silence, and then Branch uncurled, turning to look at his partner. His eyes shone with anxiety, as though he was worried that saying a word to her would make her get angry with him again.

"How do you feel about… all of this?" His anxiety bled into the question, and gave his voice a pitchy quality.

"About having a baby with you?"

Branch nodded minutely in reply, eyes flickering away from hers.

"I'm… I guess I'm happy. The whole nearly losing you thing kind of… dampened the news for me. But now that I know you're okay? I kind of feel… excited!"

For the first time since Branch began to bleed two days before, Poppy's eyes shone with joy.

Seeing the tentatively joyful expression on her face, Branch's heart leapt.

"So… good news?"

"Good news!" Poppy wasn't able to withhold her default attitude anymore. She may have been angry with Branch, but she was a naturally a happy Troll, the happiest there's ever been, and so would never stay angry for long. Especially since everything turned out okay.

With a squeal, her joyous energy exploded. All unhappiness and anger seemed to evaporate in an instant as she bundled onto Branch and peppered kisses all over his face.

Yes, Poppy could never be angry for long.

"We're going to have a baby!" She squealed. "Our own little baby! Isn't that amazing!?"

Startled and frozen in surprise, Branch just stared at her. After a moment though, he began to laugh. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "My sweet Poppy. I love you so much."

Eventually, their laughter died down.

"I love you too." Poppy sighed, kissing him on the nose. It was silent for a long time before either of them spoke again.

"Do you think it'll be okay?" Branch's tone was light, but the furrow in his brow betrayed his lingering anxiety.

Poppy blinked at him, considering for a moment. "I think so. Daisy said you'd be fine now _as long as you rest_." She gave him a meaningful look, a smile on her lips.

He laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll rest. I don't want a repeat of the last few days." He exhaled heavily, remembering the excruciating pain.

Then he glanced down at his stomach again, partially exposed through his half-open vest. It was as flat as ever.

Poppy saw him looking. "I don't think you'll look any different for a few week yet. Don't get ahead of yourself." She teased him, smiling.

"I'm not!" Branch protested, his nose wrinkling in an expression equally surprised and irritated as he looked up at his partner. Despite his protest, Poppy began to laugh again.

After so much sadness and stress over the last few days, it was amazing how just a little bit of conversation and laughter could change everything.

"I think the future is bright." Branch whispered when Poppy finally stopped giggling. She looked to him to meet his eyes, but he wasn't looking at her like she expected. Instead he was looking down at his flat stomach again.

She smiled gently and reached out her hand to hold his. "It's so bright because you and our baby are in it." She smiled at him, her tone gentle now.

At this, Branch finally looked up to meet her eyes. His heart felt like it might explode with love any moment.

"Thank you. For everything. For… putting up with me." He smiled ruefully, glancing down again.

"You don't have to thank me. That's what you do for someone when you love them."

"Well… I love you. And I'd do anything to make sure our family is okay. I'll… I'll always protect us." He twined his hair with hers as he spoke, and Poppy copied his movements, coiling her hair to fit around his perfectly. As the sun rose higher in the sky, she spoke. "How do you feel about some lunch?"

A week had passed since Poppy had discovered she was going to be a mother, and she couldn't remember a happier week in her lifetime.

The days had passed in a blur of planning and excitement. The day of the announcement was approaching, and she knew that there was someone else she needed to tell before then.

"So tell me again what we're going to say when he get there?"

"We'll go inside," Poppy told her partner "And I'll say, 'Dad, we have something to tell you."

"And then what?" Branch interrupted, smiling a little. He was used to Poppy's bossiness, and often just allowed her to plan things for him. She was good at it anyway.

"And then we tell him."

"What, just like that?" Branch looked amused, smiling a little as he glanced sideways at her. "Hey Peppy, just thought you should know, I'm carrying your daughter's child."

Poppy stifled a giggle. "Well try to be a bit more tactful about it!"

"Ah yes. Perhaps I'll offer him a cup of tea first. That ought to warm him up."

Poppy smacked him playfully on the arm. "Oh yeah sure."

Branch gasped. "Ow that hurt!"

Poppy looked at him, startled. "W-" But then stopped when she saw him start to laugh.

"You big fluff ball! That was so mean!" She wrinkled her nose at him, but Branch just smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Of course." She kissed him on the cheek. "Oh- look! We're here!" The shape of Peppy's pod came into view along the branch on which they were walking, and all of a sudden, an uneasy nervousness twisted in Branch's stomach.


	6. Inky Tea

Reaching the door of her father's pod, Poppy took a moment to squeeze Branch's hand before knocking. To someone else, he wouldn't seem anxious or even worried, but to Poppy, it was all too clear in the way his brow furrowed and his shoulders hunched, as though bracing against an invisible storm.

It took a minute or two for Peppy to open the door, and upon seeing him, Poppy burst into laughter. He was disheveled, covered in blotches of ink and with a fountain pen wedged behind his ear. He joined in the laughter, pulling his daughter into a hug and covering her in ink.

When she pulled away, her laughter quickly died at the sight of her ruined dress. Peppy just laughed harder, turning to embrace Branch.

The blue Troll quickly dodged, however, avoiding the same fate that had befallen Poppy.

"Quick thinking, my boy!" Peppy laughed. "Come in!" He stepped aside, allowing them entrance. Poppy scowled playfully at him as she passed, which made him chuckle. He shut the door and then followed.

As they made their way to the living room, Peppy began to speak again.

"To what pleasure do I owe both of your companies?" He smiled warmly, deftly clearing away the clutter of papers and stray ink pots.

Poppy moved to sit on the sofa, taking Branch with him, and watched her father with bright eyes until he sat down opposite them in the armchair.

"We have something to tell you!" Poppy smiled, glancing at Branch, who was looking quite pale.

Branch glanced over at his girlfriend and then looked at Peppy. He swallowed a lump in his throat, and then spoke.

"We've organised a party. It's happening next week on Thursday."

"A party? Is that all?" Peppy smiled, looking from Poppy to Branch and back again. "You both had me worried. You looked so serious."

Branch looked over to Poppy for help and then looked back at Peppy when it became apparent that she was expecting him to continue.

"That's not all."

"No?" Peppy's brow furrowed, a little confused, and wondering what on earth else there could be.

"It'll be an announcement too. I… that is, we..." Branch sighed and glanced over to Poppy again, giving her a pleading look. She looked much more relaxed that he did, practically bursting at the seams to tell the news. 'You do it' his eyes seemed to say, and Poppy didn't need to be asked twice.

"We're having a baby!" Poppy squealed, bouncing off the sofa and into her father's arms. She hugged him tightly, practically vibrating with excitement.

Startled for only a moment, Peppy soon returned the hug, and the room boomed around them with the sound of his laughter. He seemed half his age, taking Branch by the hand and yanking him off the sofa to pull them both into a tight group hug.

"Congratulations! That's marvellous news!" Peppy was practically beaming, and beside him, Poppy was still bouncing with excitement.

For a second, all of Branch's worry seemed to melt away. It was hard to worry about anything at all when surround by such joy. He squeezed Poppy and Peppy tightly, and even surprised himself with a laugh. When the three of them finally separated, Branch looked down to find that his clothes were now covered in ink, but found that he simply could not bring himself to care.

When the three of them had finally settled in the kitchen with cups of Troll tea, Peppy began.

"So how far along are you?" The question was directed at Branch.

He looked up quickly, blinking as steam swirled up from his mug. "I… I'm around 5 weeks. That's Daisy's best guess anyway." He blew on the tea, and the rising steam flattened out, half disappearing as it was blown away.

"So you've had the shift already? Ah, good thing too. Back when I was pregnant with Poppy my shift was horrendous. Blood everywhere." Peppy shook his head at the memory.

Branch's eyes widened, and he shivered.

"Branch's shift was pretty bad, dad. It happened when we were halfway between here and the old camp." Poppy said.

At this, Peppy's eyebrows shot up, and he looked between Branch and Poppy in shock. "But you went anyway? Even so close to shifting?" The last part was directed solely at Branch, and the blue Troll shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I didn't realise I was as far along as I actually was." Branch murmured, eyes not meeting Peppy's or Poppy's.

"He's alright now though, nothing to worry about." Poppy quickly butt in, looking quickly between the two. She didn't want Branch any more stressed than he already was, thinking in the back of her mind that it wasn't good for the baby.

After a moment, Peppy relaxed. "As long as you're okay, dear boy."

Branch relaxed a little as well, though his ears remained pricked and alert. He wanted nothing more than for Poppy's father to be pleased with him as his daughter's choice in a partner. And after all, Peppy was the only parental figure he had left.

"And have you started to show yet?" Peppy asked after taking a drink.

Branch blinked and absentmindedly placed a hand on his stomach. It didn't feel any different, but he supposed if he was starting to show he wouldn't feel it slouching in a chair like he was.

"I don't think so." He replied.

Peppy nodded sagely. "Poppy was such a tiny Troll. I didn't start to show until the very end." It seemed like he was enjoying giving Branch advice, as though he had all this knowledge to share but hadn't yet had the chance to share it.

Poppy wondered briefly if he missed being king, giving dozens of trolls advice each day.

Branch tilted his head a little, considering. "I hope it goes like that for me. I think if it was obvious more trolls would ask about it. And… I don't really want the attention." He spoke honestly, glancing from Peppy to Poppy and then taking a sip of his tea.

Peppy laughed, and smiled knowingly. "You're carrying the new prince or princess. I don't think you're going to be left alone once they all know."

At this, Branch shuddered. All of a sudden, the colour seemed to drain from his face. Poppy blinked at him, surprised. "I didn't think you were so afraid of people, Branch. Look, it'll be okay. I won't let them swarm you."

Branch looked at her and shook his head. "That's not it." He told her weakly, ears drooping.

"Then what-" but Poppy didn't finish the question. Without even an explanation of what was happening, Branch jumped up and ran from the room.

Poppy blinked, startled, and then looked at Peppy who was looking similarly dazed.

"I'll go after him." She said to her father, and then followed Branch out of the room.

After a minute or two of going room to room looking for him, she finally found him. He was in the bathroom, standing over the sink and heaving.

"Oh my gosh, Branch, are you okay?!" Poppy cried, rushing to his side.

Branch nodded weakly, beads of sweat glistening on his forehead. "I don't feel well." He groaned miserably.

"You don't think something is wrong do you?" Poppy fretted, rubbing Branch's back as he retched again.

It was Peppy who answered the question. He was standing in doorway watching the couple with a concerned look on his face. "No. I expect it's just morning sickness."

Poppy seemed to relax at this, though Branch didn't seem to hear. He was too busy throwing up in the sink.

"It's okay." She spoke to Branch, still rubbing his back. "It's nothing dangerous."

Branch nodded, acknowledging her words, but too absorbed in nausea to really reply.

After a few long minutes, Branch stood, wobbling a little. "Ugh, my head is spinning." He groaned, closing his eyes. Poppy wrapped an arm around his waist. "I've got you." She murmured to him.

Peppy had long since disappeared back downstairs, not really wanting to be an audience.

Carefully, Poppy supported Branch back downstairs. "Dad?" She called.

Peppy appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"We're going to go home."

Branch seemed to be able to balance on his own now, so Poppy let him go and gave her Dad a quick hug.

"The announcement is on Thursday! Don't forget." She kissed him on the cheek, and then turned back to Branch, wrapping an arm around his waist again.

"I won't!" Peppy waved.

"I love you!" She waved back as she lead Branch back towards their house in the tree trunk.

"I love you too!"


	7. Domestic Toasties

**Okay so before any of you complain to me about how many weeks women start to show and all that jazz, I study childcare so I'm aware that 6 weeks is EXTREMELY early to start showing, but let's say that Troll physiology is very different to human physiology, and they may be other unforeseen circumstances to warrant it. (So please don't start pointing it out in reviews, I am aware, thank you c:)**

Branch and Poppy barely made it back to their home in the Troll Tree before Branch threw up again, this time into the kitchen sink. He groaned and leant groggily against the counter as Poppy rushed up to their bedroom to change out of her ink-stained clothes. She came downstairs a moment later, now wearing a lilac dress. In her hair she wore a purple butterfly headband.

She carried a bundle of clothing for Branch, folded neatly, a pair of grey shorts and a light green vest. She stood in the doorway, watching him with anxious eyes. Upon hearing Poppy renter the room, he turned his head to look at her.

"Hello." He groaned, wincing a little. "Ugh. I hate throwing up."

Poppy nodded sympathetically. "I do too. It's the worst feeling in the world." She moved to stand beside him. "I've got these for you to change into." She showed him the pile of clothes, and he looked puzzled for a moment before looking down at himself and remembering the ink that Peppy had gotten on him when the three of them had embraced. He grimaced, plucking at his ruined vest sadly. "It's a shame. I liked this vest."

With a little smile, Poppy held up the nearly identical dark green vest she had brought down with her. "You mean the one that looks nearly exactly the same as all your other vests?"

"Yes, but this one was the vest I wore the day we saved all the trolls from being eaten."

"Oh." Poppy's smiled turned into a frown. "Then I suppose you're right. It is a shame."

Branch's ears began to perk up again. "On the bright side, I'm starting to feel better. And… there'll probably be a troll somewhere that knows how to get ink out of clothes."

Poppy nodded, feeling a little happier herself. "You're right. Maybe Satin and Chenille can do it. They know everything there is to know about clothes!"

"Good idea! Maybe we could have some lunch and then head over there." Branch said, straightening up. The colour seemed to be returning to his face, and Poppy thought that he must be feeling better if he wanted lunch.

As Branch began to take off his ink stained clothes to change into the clean ones, Poppy's eyes were drawn to his belly.

"Branch?" She touched his shoulder with her hand.

"Um.. yeah?" He was already in the clean shorts, and was about to put the clean vest on.

"Stand up straight for a minute."

Branch did what he was told, straightening his back and watching Poppy curiously.

"What is it?" He asked as she tilted her head to one side. Her eyes were fixed on his stomach.

Like a switch being flipped inside her, Poppy's eyes lit up and she started to smile. She looked up to meet Branch's eyes, and he could see that she was definitely excited about something.

"Poppy?"

"I think you've started to show!"

"What?!" Colour flooded Branch's face as he looked down to find that there was indeed a slight bump on his abdomen that hadn't been there before. The difference was small, but easy to spot if you looked hard enough.

"Oh how exciting!" Poppy cooed, rushing forward to hug Branch tight. "Isn't it exciting?"

"Y-yeah!" Branch's words were choked by the force of Poppy's hug. "It- it actually kinda is!"

When she finally released him, she took hold of his hands. Her eyes glittered with energy and interest. "Does it feel any different?"

"Uh- no not really." Branch's brow furrowed in thought. "Shouldn't it be too early? To show I mean. I'm only-" he lifted a hand, counting silently on his fingers. "-5… nearly six weeks."

Poppy frowned, considering. "I don't know." She admitted, thinking back to all those times in school when she didn't pay attention, stupidly thinking it wouldn't effect her. "Let's ask Daisy at your next check up." She added in a tone that seemed to signal the end of the conversation.

Branch nodded, and shrugged on his vest straightening it until it was perfect. "How do I look?"

"Handsome as ever." Poppy beamed, kissing him on the cheek. "Now what do you want to eat?"

"Hm… I don't mind. What do you feel like having?" Branch asked.

Poppy's eyes sparkled as if she was waiting for him to say that. "What about toasted cheese sandwiches?"

"Sounds good." Branch smiled before turning to grab the bread out of the cabinet.

Poppy turned in unison, though her target was the cheese. She found it nestled in the back of the fridge behind a jar of little gerkins.

"Got the cheese!" She announced, dropping it on the counter.

A moment later, Branch dropped the bread beside it. "Let's make some toasted cheese!"

"That was the yummiest toastie I've ever had." Poppy sighed in contentment.

"The yummiest." Branch agreed from his seat beside her on their bed. Crumbs were sprinkled about the blanket like snow, and as Poppy moved to a place the plates on the side table, Branch deftly swiped his hand over the blankets, brushing the crumbs onto the floor.

"I'll vacuum them up later." Branch raised his hands, defending himself at the reprimanding look Poppy gave him.

"You better." She eyed him suspiciously, though at the same time, playfully.

"Shall we go to see the twins then?" Branch suggested after a few minutes.

Poppy's face lit up. "Yes! Let's go!"

It only took Poppy five minutes to pull Branch down the stairs and out the door, barely enough time to catch his breath. Neither of them had spoken Satin and Chenille in at least a week, not since before they left on the failed expedition back to the old village. So much had happened, so much had changed. Poppy wondered if they missed her too.

They had made it half way their destination when Branch spoke.

"Poppy, we've forgotten the ink-stained clothes."

Poppy froze, and after a moment, huffed and turned around.

"Stay here!" She called to Branch as she sprinted off back in the direction on their house in the tree.

Branch rolled his eyes. It was so like Poppy to be forgetful and scatterbrained. She was a fantastic queen in his opinion, but when she got excited it was like her brain went too fast for her body to catch up.

By the time Poppy returned with the bag of inky clothes, Branch had taken a seat on the floor, and humming quietly to himself. It made Poppy's heart jump for joy. Not so long ago, Branch had hated singing, dancing and anything happy and joyous. Including humming. It was a joy to see him finally happy.

When Branch spotted Poppy hurtling along the tree branch towards him, he got to his feet, ready to get going again. "Got everything?" He asked.

Poppy nodded, opening up the bag to show him. "I think so." Inside, the clothes were scrunched and crumpled. She'd clearly stuffed them in carelessly, in too much of a hurry to fold them.

"Great! Let get going then." Branch took hold of her hand, and together they set off again toward the twin's pod.

When they finally arrived at the front door, Poppy let go of Branch's hand and reached up to knock. They only had to wait a moment before the door swung open.

"Poppy! Branch!" Satin squealed, jumping forward to wrap them both in a hug. Close behind her sister, Chenille joined the group hug.

"We're so happy to see you!" Chenille cooed, her eyes shining with joy. "It's feels like it's been forever!"


End file.
